codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcturus Gage
Arcturus Gage is a high-ranking member of the shadowy para-military organisation known as ASGARD. While not directly appearing in Call of Duty: Eclipse, he is revealed via the ending of ASGARD Awaits and the collectible intelligence files in the campaign to play a much larger role than his (lack of) appearance would indicate. Call of Duty: Eclipse Arcturus's only "appearance" in the main story of Call of Duty: Eclipse are a handful of spoken lines at the end of the final level, ASGARD Awaits. He is shown to be in position to directly order The Operative (Callsign Alchemy) during combat situations, as well as allocating resources to defend "Jack of Spades". Collectible intelligence files within the campaign flesh out his character and story further, implicating him as a much larger, much greater, force in the overall story. Arcturus was a former CIA Black Operative, his very existence a classified secret, known as one of the US most dependable field agents. During an operation to assassinate an influential warlord in Southern America, paving the way for a Pro-US insurgence, Gage went MIA. When he was recovered, two weeks later, he seemed a changed man, though was still cleared for active service. Years later, during an Op gone wrong in Russia, Gage disappeared entirely. He was declared MIA once more, two months before records changed to indicate he was instead KIA. According to Admiral Strensky, the compiler of the intelligence files in-game, this would have been the time he "stopped pretending" that his loyalties lay with America, or any nation for that matter. Intelligence collected during Hold the Cards reveals that a Russian observation satellite took a single image of Arcturus Gage just of the eastern coast of Spain, shaking hands with an unknown figure (their face hidden via an inconveniently placed towel). During the subsequent operations, intelligence gathered from "Jack of Spades" safehouse reveals that Arcturus had directly met with "Jack of Spades", proposing that he become ASGARD's "go to guy" whenever they want some "war embers" shipped. It was clear "Jack of Spades" kept record of this meeting as a bargaining chip in the event of capture. Samuel Hassall believes Gage knew this...it was why he had him silenced by his "pet agent". Successfully collecting all intelligence in the campaign unlocks a final dossier, showing a photo of Arcturus, Alchemy as well as a new ASGARD Operative, who has since been code-named "Grey" due to his balaclava-like Grey mask. Intelligence and surveillance seemed to indicate that Arcturus acted in a similar fashion to both Admiral Strensky and Lt Colonel Norman Samson, allocating the resources under his command and acting as the "handler" for various ASGARD operatives. Admiral Strensky stresses that if ASGARD is to be truly destroyed, then Arcturus Gage and everyone in positions like his have to be destroyed. ASGARD Operations During the ASGARD Operations campaign, Gage is indeed revealed to be Alchemy and Grey's handler. He briefs them on their mission to disrupt attempted peace talks between India and Vietnam, held by the Chinese in the Himalayas, as well as their later operation to retrieve Sgt Nikita Zhukov from a US Black Site. After Zhukov is recaptured by Task Force 66, having sacrificed himself so that Alchemy and Grey could escape, Gage states that their mission is now to prevent ASGARD Intel from being recovered by the enemy...a roundabout way of ordering the Operatives to kill Zhukov. Zombies Arcturus appears briefly during the events of the stage, Vessel. When the agents initially call for extraction from the Zombie-overrun ship, Gage responds by instructing them to retrieve a case from their COs office. When the agents comply, retrieve the case and fight their way to the deck, Gage arrives aboard a VTOL and takes the case from the agents. However, he then proceeds to shoot and kill Ash before leaving the other three agents to die at the rotting hands of the Undead. Gage then examines the contents of the case, finding a hard drive with all of ASGARDs data on the Zombie virus as well as the last contained sample of it.Category:Characters